


First Taste

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Canon Character of Color, Comfort Food, Food, Gen, Pegasus Exile, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: A first meal on the first morning back in Pegasus. The last tastes of Earth.
Relationships: Ronon Dex & Teyla Emmagan & Rodney McKay & John Sheppard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	First Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonflower1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower1/gifts).



They stepped into a spring morning on P3X-97V when they passed through the gate. A light wind teased the tops of the tall, red stained grasses that seemed to stretch for miles before them. Teyla moved out of the way of the rest of the returnees and took a deep, long breath and released it; the tension she'd carried for the months of their exile falling away in the glowing warmth of the sun.

"Is that it?" John called out. "Did everyone make it through?" As his gaze swept over their party, he caught Teyla's eye and grinned. 

Ronon and one of the marines completed a head count. "75," Ronon replied. "That's everybody." He took a knee and unstrapped a still sleeping Torren from his back and settled him gently on an offered coat from Miko. All around them, small groups checked packs and duffle bags, in addition to setting up portable solar panels to capture as much power as possible to power hardened laptops. Rodney and Zelenka finished their own review of materials they'd been able to put together as did Carson and Biro.

Teyla made her way over to Ronon, slipped off her pack and squatted down to run a gentle hand over her son. Torren shifted in his sleep, rolling closer to her before burrowing deeper into Miko's coat. John and Rodney joined them. "Is Torren okay?" Rodney asked, a line of worry creasing his forehead. He reached out, smoothing an errant lock of hair back and drew the edges of the coat closer around his small body.

"He is fine," Teyla replied gently. "Carson made sure that the sedative was very light but he will definitely be hungry when he wakes." John unclipped his P-90 and dropped his pack to the ground. "Lorne, you're in charge."

"You got it, boss." Lorne's sassy replied brought a ripple of laughter from all assembled, as did John's response.

"I've told you, I'm not your boss. In that way, I mean," John shouted back. He rolled his eyes and sat down among his team. "Remind me why I asked him to come along. “

"As I recall, it was because he was good with your paperwork. Not exactly a sterling recommendation." Rodney offered as opened up his pack and started to root through it. 

"Thanks, Rodney."

Voices around them soon settled into murmurs as the enormity of what they had done set in: abandon Earth for good. 

John looked at his team, his family for real and true. The months they'd spent planning in the house in the Berkeley Hills culminated in this. Something settled in his gut as he thought about everything he'd left behind.

"Aha!" Rodney said triumphantly, holding up a plastic storage bag "Found it."

"Is that what I think it is, McKay?" Ronon asked, eyeing the bag eagerly. Rodney reached in and pulled out two paper wrapped packages. 

"Duck salami and Capacolla, from that butcher you liked," Rodney replied. "I made a last minute trip the day before we left and bought a few." His attention was captured by John and Teyla also opening their own packs.

Teyla held up two jars of carefully wrapped dandelion honey. "These did not add much weight," she said. "I made note of the recipe along with others."

"Are there even dandelions in Pegasus?" John asked he took one of the jars from her and gazed at the bright liquid inside. She and Torren had collected as many fresh dandelion blooms as they could from the overgrown yard of their rental home and spent a morning making the honey. "I may not be able to make tuttleroot soup," she'd said then, "but that does not mean I cannot make something else." 

"I do not know," Teyla said in reply. "But there are other flowers in Pegasus."

Ronon pulled a thermos from his pack and cracked it open. The smell of vegetable soup was carried by the breeze and Rodney groaned. "Tell me we have bowls." Several compostable bowls appeared along with spoons and Ronon smirked.

Slightly squashed bread came out from the bottom of John's pack along with several apples. They looked at one another and then back at the food before putting something together that looked like lunch.

"Last bit of Earth," John murmured, surveying their small feast. He looked up just as Teyla opened one of the jars of honey and dipped in a finger. 

"Your first taste of a new life," she said gently then swiped her honey-covered finger over his lips. John closed his eyes as sweetness burst over his tongue. 

They were home.


End file.
